1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suppression device and, more particularly, to a noise suppression device to eliminate noise (or glitch) produced in an electric appliance, such as a sound and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric appliance, such as a sound, television, monitor, video player and the like, includes an electrical signal cable to execute the purpose of transmission and indication. The electrical signal cable is easily affected by various noises, such as a grounding circuit noise, an electromagnetic radiation interference noise, and a power supply interference noise. Concerning the grounding circuit noise, the sound system needs a greater grounding effect (the grounding resistance has to be smaller than four ohms) to release the induced charges produced by various radiation and electromagnetic induction, to prevent the voltage noise from overlapping the acoustic signals. Concerning the electromagnetic radiation interference noise, the environmental electromagnetic wave interference (such as the high frequency electromagnetic radiation interference from the cell phone) is mixed with the transmission signal through the acoustic transmission cable to form a noise. Concerning the power supply interference noise, different facilities, such as optical regulating devices, air-conditioning devices, motors and the like, merge at the common electrical grid to produce peak impulses, surge currents and voltages of different frequency in the power line, which will pass through the power line into the power supply of the sound, thereby forming a noise in the sound. For solving the above-mentioned noise problems, the power line is processed by a special shelter treatment to eliminate the electronic radiation interference efficiently. The facilities with serious magnetic leakage are enclosed by an iron cabinet to eliminate the magnetic radiation. A purified alternating power supply can efficiently filter and eliminate the interference signals in the power line.